ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Trolls (franchise)
Trolls is a media franchise owned by DreamWorks Pictures. It is based on the dolls of the same name with furry up-combed hair depicting a troll, also known as a Dam doll after their creator Danish woodcutter Thomas Dam. The toys are also known as good luck trolls, or alternatively gonk trolls in the United Kingdom. The dolls were originally created in 1959 and became one of the United States' biggest toy fads in the early 1960s. They became fads again in brief periods from the 1970s through the 1990s and were copied by several manufacturers under different names. During the 1990s, several video games and a video show were created based on troll dolls, also DreamWorks Animation produced an animated feature film based on the dolls, which was released in 1994. In 2003, the Dam company restored their United States copyrights, stopping unlicensed production. In 2005, the brand was modernized under the name Trollz, but it failed in the marketplace. On April 11, 2013, DreamWorks announced that they had purchased the Troll doll brand outright from the Dam company. Toy history Troll dolls were originally created in 1959 by Danish fisherman and woodcutter Thomas Dam. Dam could not afford a Christmas gift for his young daughter Lila and carved the doll from his imagination. Other children in the Danish town of Gjøl saw the troll doll and wanted one. Dam's company Dam Things began producing the dolls in plastic under the name Good Luck Trolls. The dolls became popular in several European countries during the early 1960s, shortly before they were introduced in the United States. They became one of the United States' biggest toy fads from the autumn of 1963 to 1965. The originals were of the highest quality, also called Dam dolls and featuring sheep wool hair and glass eyes. Their sudden popularity, along with an error in the copyright notice of Thomas Dam's original product, resulted in cheaper imitations. The Dam company never stopped its production of trolls in Denmark, where they were always a popular item. In the late 1980s, the Dam trolls started making another comeback in North America. E.F.S. Marketing Associates, Inc. was one of the few corporations granted permission to import and market the Thomas Dam trolls for resale in the United States. These Dam Trolls were marketed under the trade name of Norfin Trolls, with an "Adopt A Norfin Troll" logo on the tags. During the period of popularity in the early to mid-1990s, several attempts were made to market the troll dolls to young boys. This includedaction figure lines such as The Original Battle Trolls from Hasbro, the Stone Protectors franchise, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Trolls. The popular Mighty Max line also had a series named Hairy Heads, also known as Dread Heads. In 1994, the Dam copyright was restored by the Uruguay Round Agreements Act. The Uneeda Doll Company, a company that made millions of US dollars by manufacturing troll dolls in the U.S., challenged the restoration. The US Court of Appeals for the Second Circuitupheld the lower court's preliminary injunction, enjoining Uneeda from manufacturing, distributing, or selling "Wish-nik" troll dolls. In 2003, Toy Industry Association named troll dolls to its Century of Toys List, a list of the 100 most memorable and most creative toys of the 20th century. Adaptations DreamWorks franchise In 1994, DreamWorks Pictures had adapted the toyline into an hand-drawn animated musical film, in a joint venture with Steven Spierberg's animation studio Amblimation, which was released on December 2, 1994, nd was a box-office and critical success. It was directed by Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells and Mike Mitchell, with Samantha Mathis and Jason Marsden providing the voices. TBD On April 11, 2013, DreamWorks announced that it had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things and become the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor, after the studio found success with its 1994 adaptation of Trolls. DreamWorks produced a 3D live action/computer-animated hybid remake of the 1994 film, Trolls, released on November 4, 2016. Trolls in Disney media Outside from DreamWorks, an original Troll doll with pink hair and a blue bathing suit had a minor role in the 1995 Disney/Pixar animated film Toy Story, in the 1999 sequel Toy Story 2 and in the 2010 sequel Toy Story 3. Another appearance was made by an original Troll doll in Marvel Studios' 2014 production of Guardians of the Galaxy, where it appears as a relic from Peter Quill's childhood and later is substituted for the infinity stone. DiC's Trollz In 2005, the troll brand was licensed to DIC Entertainment, and products such as fashion dolls and fashion accessories were sold under the Trollz name, which was unrelated to DreamWorks 1994 film. Also, DIC Entertainment range included an animated series called Trollz. The series stars five trolls who live in a magical world of ogres, gnomes and dragons, but experience everyday aspects of teenage life.The new Trollz campaign was not successful. In 2007, the Danish company filed a lawsuit against DIC Entertainment claiming that the company financially misrepresented its ability to create and market a modern troll doll toy campaign and destroyed the image and goodwill of the doll. Other The Magic Trolls and The Troll Warriors was a 1991 cartoon special made to promote the Troll doll toys, featuring Trolls battling against King Nolaf and his Troll Warriors. There was also a 30-minute DiC cartoon special in 1992 called Magical Super Trolls which featured an evil troll named Craven. A platform video game simply titled Trolls was released in 1993 for Amiga, DOS, and C64. Other games were released for the NES and SNES (Super Troll Islands). This fad also saw a 1994 re-release of the game Dudes with Attitude simply modified into Trolls on Treasure Island. The 1990s troll doll fad also included The Trollies Radio Show, which was a direct-to-video musical with trolls singing hits such as "Kokomo", "Woolly Bully", and "Doo Wah Diddy", as well as some original songs. In the 2008 Doctor Who audio play The Doll of Death, Third Doctor companion Jo Grant admits to having a sizeable troll doll collection